


A Lonely Wolf and a Devilish Fox

by sarcasmandirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/sarcasmandirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a werewolf hermit, living alone in a cabin by the woods. Stiles is the fox demon that decides to ruin his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Wolf and a Devilish Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A vixen is a female fox, just fyi.

Derek was chopping off wood when the head of the axe fell into his head.

“Fuck.” He muttered, rubbing the healing wound away, his hand coming spotted red. When he moved to look at the handle, to check how the head came off, he had a rattling snake in his hands instead and quickly threw it away with a grunt of surprise.

Derek debated whether he was becoming insane or not when he heard a choked yapping, almost like something was laughing.

Looking around, he spotted a fox with its back sprawled out on the grass, scratching its belly.

Derek went to stand beside the fox, who now looked at him curiously with a tilted head, expression almost human. “This is private property, go away.” Derek growled, shooing the small fox until it scattered off, returning to the safety of his cabin.

\---

The next day, Derek was stepping down the stairs in a white tank top and checkered sweat pants when he found a young man waiting for him, leaning against wood walls.

“Who are you?” Derek asked. “How did you come in?”

“Stiles.”

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

“My name. It’s Stiles.” Stiles said.

“You leave my house or I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Derek threatened through gritted teeth.

“Make me.” Stiles challenged, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

It was his funeral.

Derek charged forward and Stiles spun upon himself, disappearing, which led Derek to fall on the hardwood floor.

“Missed me.” Stiles chanted, taunting him.

“I’ll kill you.” Derek barked, turning around and charging faster this time, which only led to striking stronger against a wall, again.

“I’ll gladly see you try.”

Derek looked back and now Stiles’s upside down on his ceiling.

“I think we’re going to be roomies from now on.” Stiles said, looking around like he’s checking out the house.

That was it. Derek wasn’t going to have a bratty kid messing with his head in his own house, supernatural or not. So, he let the anger flash through his veins, let the beast rise to the surface and jumped forward, threads of ripped clothing scattering into the air.

Stiles just smiled, letting himself fall off.

And oh fuck.

Derek was back to his human form, now stuck between the ground floor and the first floor, completely naked. He sighed, wondering how he could be so stupid.

Stiles laughter filled his bedroom, his head appearing from solid flooring.

“What do you want?” Derek growled.

Covering himself in a bright light, Stiles shifted into a fox and then back to his human form again, and he got to keep his clothes.

“This is private property.” Stiles said in a dull, rougher voice.

Shit. He had started a feud with a fox demon.

Great.

Fantastic.

There was no one on the planet with less luck than Derek.

“I don’t sound like a zombie.” Derek muttered, because really, the damage was done. Stiles was going to make his life a living hell from there on out, might as well antagonize him.

“I don’t sound like a zombie.” Stiles repeated, in the same dull voice that was meant to portray Derek. “I’ll see you around.”

And theb he was gone.

Derek was about to lift himself up from the hole in his bedroom floor when Stiles reappeared. “Oh, nice body, by the way. Killer abs. Nice ass. Long dick.” With that, Stiles gave him two thumbs up and disappeared yet again.

Derek had never flushed harder before.

\---

“What are you eating?” Stiles asked.

“Fox stew.” Derek offered with a grin.

Stiles gaped. “Murderer.” He accused, shocked.

“Since apparently I can’t kill you, a fox will have to do.” Derek said, starting to eat. It really wasn’t that bad. Besides, Derek had eaten way worse.

Stiles appeared next to him, about to take the bowl out of his hands. “Give me that, it’s disgusting.”

Derek covered the bowl with his arms and tried to bite Stiles’ hand off.

“Hey!” Stiles complained, shaking his hand out of Derek’s reach.

“Go away.” Derek growled, eating a bit more. “I’m sure there are far worse people than me to that you could go bother.”

And Stiles did.

“Well, that was easy.”

Then, the shadow of a Stiles’ hand moving away from his stew caught his attention and Derek covered the bowl with his body.

“But you’re called Hale. It’s so delicious.” He said, rubbing his hands against each other.

Derek growled.

“Fine, I’ll let you eat your stew in peace.” And he was gone again.

“Don’t come back.” Derek shouted to whoever stupid demon that was listening.

\---

Derek was watching a documentary about wolves when the channel changed to a show about bridesmaids.

“The fuck.” Derek muttered, picking up the remote and changing back.

Out of the blue, the channel changed to MTV and the volume went through the roof, Derek covering his ears with his hands, his screams getting lost in the infernal boy band noise, the remote rendered useless.

Suddenly, the noise stopped, white noise reverberating in his ears.

“You.” Derek growled when the white noise decreases and he hears the diabolic and unfortunately increasingly familiar sound of Stiles’ laughter.

“I would say I’m sorry.” Stiles said, shrugging. “But I’d be lying.”

“You little vixen.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “The wolf can joke. Okay, I’ll play, until the wolfsbane kicks in.”

“What wolfsbane?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ eyes sparkled. “That is for me to know and for you to fetch.”

Derek sighed, lying back on the couch and trying to turn the TV back on, unsuccessfully.

“What did the wolf say to the other?”

“Bite me.”

“Let’s catch some fast food.” Stiles said.

Derek snorted and his stomach was starting to feel funny.

“What do you call a lost wolf?”

“What did you put in my food?” Derek asked, ignoring him and sitting up.

“A where wolf.” Stiles said, arching his head and laughing.

“That’s just sad.” Derek growled and his belly started making strange noise. “ _Stiles_.” Derek yelled as he ran into the bathroom, Stiles’ laughter chasing after him.

Inside the bathroom, Derek couldn’t remember ever feeling this humiliated at the thought of diarrhea through wolfsbane, but he was wrong when Stiles’ head appeared through the walls, still laughing.

“I’m in the bathroom!” Derek barked.

“I can see that.” Stiles said, cleaning the tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

Derek picked up a bit of toilet paper and threw it towards Stiles, which he dodged easily. “There’s this thing called privacy.” He growled.

“Nothing I’ve never seen before.” Stiles said, stepping inside and sitting down.

Derek was about to say something, but another wave came in and Stiles fell down, cackling so hard his head was as red as a tomato.

“Don’t you have your own family to bother?” Derek muttered.

With that, the laughter stopped.

“Party pooper.” Stiles said and when Derek looked up, he was gone.

For some reason, Derek felt a little guilty.

Clearly, so many years living alone made him insane.

\---

After a week of constant raining, Derek found Stiles eating raw meat from a bowl.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, trying to use a soft tone.

“Wolf.”

Derek growled and Stiles looked up from his food.

“Fine. It’s pig.” Stiles admitted. “Can’t you smell?”

Derek ignored that, sitting down next to Stiles. “That is much better cooked.” He offered.

“If you want to strip it from all the flavor, sure.” Stiles said, taking a full spoon of raw pig to his mouth and humming gleefully.

Derek grimaced. _Gross._

“Don’t make the sour face, you’ve eaten raw meat too.” Stiles sighed. “All those poor bunnies.” He said, shaking his head theatrically.

“The wolf’s palate is different. Besides, I prefer human food.”

“Your loss.”

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds and the rain subsided, the sun shining ever so bright through the dark clouds, two colorful rainbows covering the sky as the light shines upon the rain drops.

“This doesn’t mean truces.” Stiles informed.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”

“You’re still a bitch.”

“I’m a wolf.” Derek deadpaned.

“It fits anyway.” Stiles said, a smile dancing around his lips.

“Vixen.” Derek growled back, elbowing Stiles and falling on the floor instead. Looking to the side, only to find Stiles cackling and he grunted, trying to hide the smile that emerges on his lips.

\---

Derek was running, low vegetation and tree roots staying behind while he sped through the forest, dodging trees and feeling the scent of flowers and wild animals.

And then he’s falling, hitting the bottom of one very deep hole.

“Stiles!” He shouted, standing up, completely naked and covered in dirt.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked and Derek growled in surprise when Stiles’ face appeared from one side of the hole, like he was part of the ground around him.

Stiles laughed. “You yelped.”

“I growled.” Derek muttered.

“Whatever you say.” Stiles humored him. “If you’re so brave and mighty, you can get out of here by yourself.” And the dirt that forms his face started losing its texture.

“Wait.” Derek called, rubbing a hand through his face. “I yelped.” He said in defeat.

Stiles, delighted, got out of the dirt and Derek had to step back, his back and very naked ass pressed against cold, moistly dirt, pointy branches and rough roots literally stabbing into his exposed skin.

Stiles offered Derek both his hands and Derek eyes them, suspicious.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “C’mon big guy. Don’t you trust me?” He asked, humor clouding his voice, like always.

“Do you see where we are?” Derek asked, motioning to the hole where they are at and the awkward situation they are in. “Also, do you realize most of the time we are together, my dick is wiggling around.”

Stiles muffled a laugh. “Yeah, I have that effect on people.”

“Shut up.” Derek muttered. He had been trying to ignore his half hard dick.

“Just take my hands, I won’t bite.” Stiles said, devilish.

Derek sighed, placing his hands on top of Stiles’, who closes them around Derek’s own.

Before he could notice, Derek felt his feet leaving the ground below them, levitating back to the surface. He looked down, watching as the ground got left behind and then how they ascend through the grass and flew up past the high trees that became nothing more than little dots underneath them.

“We’re flying.” Derek noted, nonchalant and he couldn't help but notice the childish wonder in his voice. He looked up from the ground under them to look at Stiles, who was smiling smugly. “Don’t let me fall.” Derek urged, fear taking wonder’s place, tightening his grip around Stiles’ hand.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to let you fall, your grip wouldn’t help you.” Stiles informed as they descend down and, as much as Derek enjoyed flying, he felt something unclench inside him when his feet were back on the safety of the ground.

“Where were we going?” Stiles asked.

“Follow me and find out.” Derek dared, leaving Stiles’ hands and going back to running in all fours, Stiles flying beside him, like keeping up with him was a piece of cake.

Derek sped his pace and Stiles only laughed.

When he came to a stop, it was already night time and they were standing at the edge of a cliff, a couple of graves standing on the ground under them. Derek howled at the moonlight and Stiles stayed silent until he stopped.

“What happened to the hunters?” Stiles asked, sharp as ever, sitting in the middle of the air.

Derek showed off his canines and Stiles nodded in understanding.

 _“What about you?”_ He asked.

“Inside of a whale, cannibalistic tribe and outer space.” Stiles revealed as he turned upside down, counting each death by his fingers and making a _boom_ noise during the last one, complete with his head exploding and coming back into place.

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes.

\---

After taking a shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, Derek came back into his bedroom only to find Stiles lying down in his bed.

“I’m not getting rid of you.” Derek said as he dried the water from his hair with a smaller towel and it wasn't a question.

“Nope.” Stiles said anyway, turning to face him, supporting his weight with an elbow and appreciating the view before him.

Derek smiled, kneeling over Stiles, throwing the towel he used to dry his hair away. “Good.” He said as he placed a hand on Stiles’ plaid shirt, who was wearing the same outfit he ever wore, wondering if the clothes are even real or part of a illusion. “Do your clothes come off?” Derek asked.

Stiles grinned. “Why don’t you find out?”

And with that, their lips met.

\---

The next morning, Derek woke up to an empty bed, Stiles nowhere to be found and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the little paws in his hands place. “ _Stiles!”_ He yelled, running to his bathroom and climbing unto the sink, furious as a grumpy looking cat eyes him in return. “ _I’m going to kill you!”_

Laughter echoes through the cabin. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had yesterday and was very fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate in pointing them out, unless it's verb tenses, we kind of have an antagonizing relationship. I hate them, they hate me. Yeah.


End file.
